CrossEyed
by MailMare
Summary: A little filly unicorn is told by her cross-eyed pegasus mother the disturbing story of her life, and how her eyes changed.


It was ten o clock and a dark evening. A young unicorn was curled up in bed, pretending to be asleep. Her mother wasn't yet home from work, and she was alone.

Normally, she would count down from 1000 backwards, and soon would feel sleepy, but it wasn't working tonight.

She snuggled into the safe zone of the bed, which was right in the middle. No monsters under the bed could grab her in the safe zone. A boy at school, a pegasus called Hawk Eye, had told all the girls a scary story about a baker. Nobody had gone into Sugarcube Corner for a week afterwards.

Then one of the fillies had scared him off by telling him one about what happens to pegasi when they fail their flight exam. This should have made her feel better, but instead her flying dreams into nightmares.

She was thinking about them now, and could see the baker holding the knife outside her door now. The poster of a rainbow on the wall looked threatening.

The little unicorn hid her snout under the duvet.

"Don't get me Mr Baker," she whimpered, "take somepony else. Anypony else."

The baker was just about to jump into her room and make her into cupcakes when the door opened. The unicorn froze and hid underneath the blanket. It was a murderer, a kidnapper, an evil pegasus who was going to make her into rainbo- The door opened.

The unicorn filly trembled. She could hear the footsteps coming to the bed, he had seen her. Just pretend to be asleep, pretend to be asleep...

The blanket was pulled off her back... she quickly opened one eye to see...

Her mother, a blue-grey pegasus with blonde hair, who laughed and curled up with her.

"What are you doing you silly filly?" she asked in her lovely soft voice. The unicorn wriggled up to give her a cuddle. "Well," she began, "there was a scary baker in the hall who was going to make me into cupcakes but you frightened him away I think."

Her mother laughed again. "Is that story still going around? I was told it when I was your age too. It never did any good business for the bakery, I'll tell you that."

The little unicorn was quiet for a minute. "I'm still a little scared," she admitted quietly.

"Everybody gets scared sometimes," reassured her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Dinky?"

"Well, sometimes the boys and girls at school say I'm a wimp. Am I?" whimpered the unicorn.

"They're the wimps for calling you one, the little cowards too afraid to be picked on so they pick on you, god damn bastards," growled her mother darkly.

"Mommy!"

"Sorry Dinky, Mommy just got a little carried away," assured the mother pegasus.

There was an awkward silence between them now. Dinky cuddled her mother tightly, and smelt her blonde mane. Whenever she felt scared or sad, there was always that mommy smell to make things all better.

She looked at her mother, and dared ask the question she hadn't asked since she started school.

"Mommy, why are your eyes different?"

Her mother froze, and shook her mane over her right eye. She smiled a little. "I guess you had to ask sometime," she said lightly, as if she was talking to yourself. "Well, I'll tell you the story."

Dinky snuggled under the duvet ; she loved her mommy's stories. They were about princesses who threw muffins at the evil witches and made them sweet, about fairies with bubblewrap dresses and flowers that made you dance all night.

"When Mommy was born, she had a lovely pair of pale yellow eyes, just like you. Mommy's Mommy said they were the colour of butter, and Mommy's Mommy was always right."

The young unicorn had never met her grandma, but she sounded nice.

"Mommy went to a lovely little school like yours and made some really nice friends! Her teacher was kind, and she liked all her lessons. It was perfect," smiled Dinky's mother. Dinky smiled back.

"Then Mommy started growing up. She wanted to be a racer and make winds, just like Mommy's Daddy. She went to a special flight school, but had to say goodbye to all her nice friends. It was okay, because she still saw them in the streets." Dinky couldn't imagine leaving her friends behind. Mommy must have been brave.

"Mommy had to make some new friends at her new flight school. They were from all over Equestria, from Cloudsdale to the Neightherlands, and they all loved flying too!" Her mother had never looked this happy.

"But, they were all meanies. They called Mommy names, and pulled her tail, and said yellow eyes were weird," sighed Mommy. Dinky made an "awww" noise and looked very sympathetic. Suddenly her mother grinned.

"So Mommy decided to show them how good a flier she was. She practiced hard, and she beat them all, she won every race. She made bubbles out of rainclouds, and got her cutie mark!"

"Yay Mommy!" cheered Dinky, although she was a little annoyed she hadn't got hers yet.

"However, the meanies were so jealous they couldn't fly as well as Mommy could. They were even meaner to Mommy than before, they poked and punched her, they kicked and bruised her, they left her out, they called her worse names, they-"

"Mommy, could we go to get some of your muffins?"

"Why? It's the middle of the night Dinky."

"Yeah, but when I'm scared they make me feel better," smiled the filly.

The pair got out of bed and wandered through to the kitchen. Dinky sat in one of the chairs at the little table, while Derpy fetched two muffins from the cupboard. They sat down at the table, and began to eat.

"Mommy was very sad there. She missed all her old friends, because she was too busy practicing to see them. But the only reason she still went was her dream of being a wind maker. So she did her best to ignore those mean pegasi, and focused on being the best," smiled her mother. Dinky was proud of her mommy, but a little sad she wasn't a wind maker after trying so hard.

"So, why are you a mailmare then?" she asked.

"Ah, that's the sad bit in this story. You see, one day Mommy was told by the teacher she would definetly be a wind maker, and if she kept this up, maybe even a storm maker! Mommy's Mommy and Daddy were very proud. But everypony else were so jealous, they did something very, _very,_ bad."

Dinky whimpered a little.

"As Mommy slept in her room at flight school, the door opened. It was one of the most jealous ones, a little blue one I think. In her sleep, Mommy heard her, and just as she woke up-" Derpy stopped, and put a hoof to her forehead to try and stop her shaking.

"What Mommy? What did she do?" gasped Dinky.

"She-she.. she cut at one of Mommy's eyes," stammered her mother, and put both hooves to her eyes so her daughter wouldn't see her cry.

"Mommy!" cried Dinky, and she was scared she was going to cry too. The ponies at school were right, she was a wimp.

"Mommy shouted for help, and the little blue one ran, far far away. In fact, she got Derpy's dream job as Ponyville's weather girl. The teacher came in, and fainted, although Mommy couldn't see... she couldn't see through the other eye. It wasn't gone, it just didn't work," said Dinky's mother, through closed eyes.

Dinky was deadly silent.

"So, the-hey took Mommy to a doctor, and he did his best. It wasn't hi-his fault. There was a cure, but they couldn't use it. The cure was awful. But without that it couldn't be fixed very well, so it went kind of funny. Mommy could only see blurry through it." Derpy sighed.

"So Mommy couldn't be a storm maker, let alone a wind maker, because she couldn't fly very well if she couldn't see very well. Mommy had to become a mail mare." She sensed her daughter was stunned by the silence.

"But, if Mommy wasn't a mailmare, she wouldn't have met Daddy, and there would be no Dinky, so it was fine," her mommy smiled, trying to put a positive spin on it.

"H-how?" asked Dinky. Mommy never **ever** talked about Daddy - she hadn't even met him.

"Well Mommy was delivering, when she met the most handsome unicorn in the world-"

"Daddy!"

"That's right, and they fell in love, and then Dinky appeared and they were very very very happy and-"

"Why isn't he here now?"

"What is it?"

"I said why isn't he here now?"

"Well," Derpy swallowed, "Daddy had an evil unicrorn witch make him go away, and Mommy didn't want her lovely little Dinky living with an evil witch, so-"

"Why does he live with the evil unicorn witch?"

"She's very hypnotising," sighed Mommy. There was another awkward silence.

"Well, can I meet him soon? If he ever goes out without the evil witch?"

"Um... I'm not sure, I'll see..." Suddenly Derpy rose her head and her mouth smiled wide, like inspiration had struck. It scared Dinky just a little bit.

"Do you want Mommy's eyes to be pretty again?" she asked, her voice unusually high.

"Well, yeah.." supposed Dinky.

"And do you want to see Daddy again? And get rid of the evil witch?" she smiled, in a different kind of smile.

"Of course..."

"Well, we'll be going very soon. It'll fix my eyes," she grinned proudly.

"Why?" asked Dinky. She was extremely confused.

"Well, the doctor said that unicorn blood would work..."

**My first attempt at a genuine scary story. If you pay attention to detail, you can figure out who did this to Derpy. I did my best to explain her background, because I don't think anybody's done that yet, and I think there's more to Derpy than stupid derp jokes. R & R!**


End file.
